whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Huitzilopochtli (VTM)
Huitzilopochtli (after an Aztec God of War) was a vampire known in ancient times as Shaitan- and one of the most influential supernaturals in pre-columbian America. Standing over 8 feet tall, his infernal activities have changed his body and left him as hideous as a Nosferatu. His skin is a translucent white with a texture similar to sandpaper. His eyes are slitted like a reptile and his face has demonic characteristics, including ram horns growing out of his skull. According to some, he is effectively a demon in a vampire’s body. His exact nature and origin is difficult to pin down, however. Today, it is believed he lies in Torpor under Mexico City. Biography There is a great deal of inconsistence about the figure Huitzilopochtli, Shaitan and the Baali in general. You might also check the following links for more information on the discrepancies: *'Shaitan' *'Nergal' *'The Slave Boy' *'Baali' Origins :From the book Chaos Factor. Shaitan was born in 4520 BC as a slave in what the Kindred now refer to as the Second City. Beautiful beyond comparison, his beauty alone elevated him in rank as a favored servant of Ashur. Shaitan was the second to be embraced by Ashur, and was incorrigible. Not long after his embrace, Shaitan left the city and traveled to the east, through Mesopotamia and into the lands of Kala-at-Sherghat. While on this journey, he learned much of the strange Eastern philosophies, refining Disciplines that had never existed before. These he taught to the fellow Childer of Ashur, all save for Gangrel, whom he loathed. Gangrel took this slight personally, and pointed out to Ashur that Shaitan had been twisted by consorting with the Children of Lilith, a direct breach of Caine's commandments. Word of this soon passed among all of the Kindred in the Second City, and, against Ashur's will, Shaitan and his followers were banished. Shaitan went East again, and soon built a city of his own in Kala-at-Sherghat, following his own rules and conquering many surrounding lands. Then Shaitan met Baal, a powerful, greedy Demon willing to teach the Vampire new tricks. Shaitan swore fealty to Baal, feeling that he had been mistreated by his own kind and willing to serve another to get revenge. In truth, Baal had warned Shaitan and his fellows of the danger that was coming from the West, and they had vacated the area, leaving demonically-altered childer behind to be sacrificed in their stead. The Baali scattered to the four corners of the earth; each of the 13 eldest took a number of their get with them and began setting new goals for their plans of vengeance and power. Baal's warning was taken to heart, and the Baali learned the art of subtlety. No longer conquering any area and claiming dominion, they chose false names instead, often those of preexisting Gods. In the guise of these local Gods, the Baali guided the hands of their worshipers and grew in power. God of the Aztecs In 1116, the Aztecs gathered around the vampire who called himself Huitzilopochtli (although Huitzipochtli himself claimed that he had a hand in the development of the Olmecs and following civilizations since 1200 BCEChaos Factor, p. 120). According to sources by the Sabbat scholar Hector de Velasco, this Kindred was "barren" and not able to pass the Embrace, this may be a reference to the Baali EmbraceMexico City by Night, p. 13. It is also claimed that Huitzipochtli lead the Aztecs in their travel from the north, forming them into a tribe of warriors in the process. After they were briefly enslaved by the Culhuacan and driven into a volcanic wasteland, the Aztecs eventually found the lake Texcoco and built the city of Tenochtitlan in 1325, after witnessing the omen of an eagle who devoured a serpent upon a cactusMexico City by Night, p. 13. Huitzilopochtli used the young prospering Aztecs as tools to drive out the werebeasts that inhabited the lands. He made an alliance with an entity called Tlaloc, who posed as a god of rain and demanded sacrifices, and the shadowy creature known as Tezcatlipoca, who had been revered by the ancient Toltecs. Together with a figure known as Toci, they ruled over the Aztec Empire, enslaving or destroying any rivals to their power. Huitzilopochtli was the chief deity of the new pantheon and demanded the major part of the sacrifices the Aztecs gave him to appease the Methuselah. In exchange, Huitzilopochtli granted them rich crops and knowledge of secret magicsMexico City by Night, p. 13-14. When the time came that Aztecs introduced the Flower Wars as a means to gather sacrifices for their bloodthirsty gods without inciting rebellion, the hunger of the four great monsters on top of their pantheon had become more ravenous and difficult to sate. It is said by de Velasco that he grew immense and monstrous under the steady flow of blood, until he was able to devour a mortal with one biteMexico City by Night, p.15. However, Huitzilopochtli greatly restricted the number of vampires within his realm; only 20 active Cainites were allowed in his domain, provided that they accepted him as their superior and godThe Sorcerers Crusade Companion, p. 75. When the first Spaniards arrived in Central America, the oppressed tribes rejoiced. Believing that Quetzalcoatl, a divine figure from ancient times, had returned to fight against his dark brother Huitzilopochtli, rebellion against Aztec rule began. Lasombra of the Sabbat who had traveled with the Spaniards quickly identified Huitzilopochtli and his peers as ancient monstrosities, even possible Antediluvians, and gathered resources to fight them. The influx of the invaders first amused Huitzilopochtli, who had not been challenged in his realm for a long time and had grown complacentMexico City by Night, p. 16. By the time Cortez sieged Tenochtitlan, Huitzilopochtli was faced with dire problems: his herd died from the diseases brought by the Spaniards, thinning their vitae, and more and more of his priests deserted him, seeing that he could not protect them from the white men. A Black Hand pack challenged him in his haven and managed to drive him into Torpor with the use of fire and a stakeMexico City by Night, p. 17. They claim to have diablerized the entity, but apparently, they failed. Huitzilopochtli was also briefly visited by Helena, who fled in terror after witnessing his true form. The Methuselah then took her childe, Melinda Galbraith, under his tutelage, who protected him from the SabbatChaos Factor, p. 17. Huitzilopochtli has remained in Torpor in the underground caverns of his old temple in modern Mexico City, biding his time and subtly vying for influence among the mortals above him. Various dark creatures have been drawn to his resting place, feeling the taint and corruption that emanates from his body. Carnage and bloodshed among the citizens please Huitzilopochtli and he plays the supernatural factions within the city against each other, keeping them in a state of constant paranoiaChaos Factor, p.26 . He was briefly challenged by Samuel Haight in the late 1990s, but managed to destroy the Skindancer/Ghoul/Hedge mage without much effort. Melinda Galbraith was in the process of bringing Huitzilopochtli out of torpor, when a group of Camarilla vampires interrupted the ritual. A major earthquake and explosion occurred as a result, killing thousands. Huitzilopochtli disappeared, having either been destroyed or returned to his unending sleep. Character Sheet Shaitan Sire: Ashur Nature: Architect Demeanor: Visionary Generation: 4th Embrace: 4500 B.C. Apparent Age: 20 Physical: Strength 9, Dexterity 8, Stamina 9 Social: Charisma 8, Manipulation 9, Appearance 0 Mental: Perception 6, Intelligence 6, Wits 7 Talents: Alertness 4, Brawl 5, Diplomacy 6, Dodge 5, Dreaming 7, Empathy 6, Intrigue 9, Intuition 9, Leadership (Public Speaking) 8, Mimicry 6, Subterfuge (Seduction) 9, Throwing 2 Skills: Crafts 3, Blind Fighting 3, Body Crafts 6, Bribery 9, Camouflage 3, Etiquette 1, Melee 5, Survival (Tracking) 9, Torture 9 Knowledges: Academics (Anthropology, Archeology) 9, Alchemy 3, Area Knowledge (Mexico, Mesopotamia) 9, Black Hand Lore 5, Camarilla Lore 3, City Secrets 9, Investigation (Search) 5, Kindred Lore 9, Lupine Lore 5, Mage Lore 4, Medicine (Toxicology) 6, Occult (Demonic Lore) 9, Psychology 3, Politics 8, Sabbat Lore 9, Sewer Lore 3, Spirit Lore 9, Theology 9, Wyrm Lore 9 Disciplines: Animalism 6, Auspex 9, Celerity 6, Chimerstry 6, Daimoinon 9, Dark Thaumaturgy 7, Dementation 8, Dominate 9, Fortitude 7, Obtenebration 4, Presence 9, Protean 7, Potence 9, Thaumaturgy 4, Visceratika 3 Backgrounds: Alternate Identity, Allies 9, Contact 9, Herd 9, Influence 9, Resources 4, Retainers 9, Status 9 Virtues: Conviction 5, Instinct 5, Courage 5 Morality: Path of Evil Revelations 10 Willpower: 10 Demonic Investments: 9 (Infernal Ranking) Derangements: Obsession. Shaitan feels he must corrupt all of humanity to please Baal. Naturally, he is right. Gallery Huitzilopochtli_VTES_card.jpg|Huitzilopochtli VTES card References *Chaos Factor, p. 118-119 Category:Baali Category:Fourth Generation vampires